Riferimenti culturali
1984 L'Iconoclasta dirà "Ora, per iniziare avrai bisogno di una gabbia che ti entri in testa e di un bel po' di ratti talpa...". La gabbia e i ratti sono citazioni dei metodi di tortura inflitti al protagonista del libro 1984. 300 Nella sfida Anche un Dio Re può sanguinare, Even a God-King Can Bleed, è necessario menomare la testa di Caesar lanciandogli contro una lancia. Questo è un riferimento al re di Sparta Leonida I che, come vuole la leggenda, per dimostrare che anche un Dio-re potesse sanguinare, riuscì a graffiare la guancia di Serse con la sua lancia. Aliens * La stazione radio d'emergenza RNC trasmetterà le frasi come "È fatta, gente! Fine partita, fine partita!" o "vengono fuori dalle fottute pareti", durante la battaglia finale su Hoover Dam * La sfida Sparalo mentre sei in orbita (Nuke it From Orbit) è un riferimento alla frase del film "Io dico decolliamo e distruggiamo il posto nuclearizzandolo... È il solo modo d'essere sicuri". Anarchists Cookbook La rivista dell' abilità per gli Esplosivi, il Patriot's Cookbook, è un riferimento a un controverso libro, che contiene le istruzioni su come costruire esplosivi in casa. Anchorman - La leggenda di Ron Burgundy Il Sig. New Vegas spesso finirà la trasmissione dicendo "Mantieniti in forma, New Vegas." ("Stay classy, New Vegas"), citando il film Anchorman, in cui Ron Burgundy dice la frase "You stay classy, San Diego". Un'altra frase che dirà spesso è "Mojave, ci sono altri problemi?" ("Mojave, mo' problems, am I right?"), un riferimento alla canzone di The Notorious B.I.G. Mo' Money, Mo' Problems. Biocombat (Beast Wars: Transformers) Il taglio di capelli con la cresta "Terrosaur" deriva proprio dall'acconciatura di Terrorsaur nel film Biocombat (Beast Wars: Transformers). Better Off Ted - Scientificamente pazzi Il nome del Powder Ganger Philip Lem è un chiaro riferimento a Phil e Lem, i due scienziati della sitcom americana Better Off Ted. Bioshock La sfida Uno schiavo obbedisce ("A Slave Obeys") è un riferimento alla morte del cattivo nel gioco Bioshock, Andrew Ryan: nel gioco è richiesto di uccidere il Sig. House con un ferro 9 (o con la Mazza da golf di Nephi), come Andrew Ryan nel film. Il titolo della missione è invece una celebre frase di Ryan, il fondatore di Rapture, "Un uomo sceglie, uno schiavo obbedisce", La Bibbia * La missione Date a Caesar quello che è di Caesar è un riferimento alla frase della Bibbia Date a Cesare quel che è di Cesare e a Dio quello che è di Dio 12:17. * Tutti i trofei e gli obiettivi di Honest Hearts sono dei riferimenti al Libro dei Salmi, così come il luogo in cui è ambientato il DLC, Zion, che è il nome di Gerusalemme nel Vecchio Testamento. * Il casinò Gomorrah prende il nome dalle due città bibliche Sodoma e Gomorra. * La missione Siamo la Legione si riferisce alla frase di Gesù "Il mio nome è Legione, perché siamo molti" Orchidea nera La copertina della rivista ¡La Fantoma! è una replica del fumetto "Adventure Comics 429", della DC Comics. In origine il suo personaggio era Orchidea Nera. Blade Runner * Quella pistola è modellata sulla pistola di Deckard. * Vantaggio o rischio è un riferimento alla frase di Deckard "I Replicanti sono come ogni altra macchina: possono essere un vantaggio o un rischio! Se sono un vantaggio, non sono un problema mio." * La descrizione dell'abilità extra Fatto per distruggere è una citazione alla frase di Eldon Tyrell "La luce che arde col doppio di splendore brucia per metà tempo." Brewdog Dentro la baracca Contrabbando di birra artigianale (Brewer's Beer Bootlegging) a ovest della mappa, c'è un'insegna "Strategic Nuclear Moose" che è un riferimento alla birra "Tactical Nuclear Pinguin" della Brewdog. Buffy l'ammazzavampiri Il poeta dei Great Khan Jerry the Punk spesso parlerà fra sé dicendo "Mmh, indulgente, cosa fa rima con indulgente? Risplen.. no, no, è terribile" (in lingua inglese "What rhymes with indulgent? Effulgent, no wait. That's terrible"), un riferimento a Spike della serie tv. Cabazon Dinosaurs Il dinosauro "Dinky" di Novac è un riferimento al dinosauro Dinny e a Mr. Rex di Cabazon Dinosaurs, in California. Calvin & Hobbes La marca di cereali preferita di Calvin è la Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs, le Bombe di zucchero. Carmen Sandiego A Camp McCarran, il sabotatore si lascerà sfuggire la frase "Ti stai avvicinando troppo!" ("You're getting too close, shamus!" ), una frase famosa del videogioco della serie Carmen Sandiego. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Nella sfida Non sei di questo mondo! (You Don't Belong In This World!) il giocatore deve uccidere 10 abomini con katana, dinamite, machete, lance, coltelli da lancio e accette da lancio. Questo è un classico riferimento a Richter Belmon nel suo scontro con Dracula, poiché le armi elencate sono le stesse che lui ha usato per uccidere i minion di Dracula. Anche la missione Si potrebbe dire lo stesso per ogni arma religiosa (The Same Could Be Said of All Religious Weapons) è un riferimento a questa conversazione. David Caruso Durante le indagini sulla White Glove Society all'Ultra-Luxe, il Corriere potrebbe trovare il cadavere di un certo Crusoe, dagli evidenti capelli rossi e occhiali da sole neri: è un possibile riferimento a David Caruso, il famoso investigatore delle serie tv CSI: Miami. Dean Martin * Se non è sfortuna questa... (Ain't That a Kick in the Head), è il titolo di una canzone di Dean Martin. La stessa canzone appare tra i brani prodotti nella trasmissione Radio New Vegas. * Il Sig. New Vegas ogni tanto ripeterà la frase "Sono di nuovo io, il Sig. New Vegas, qui per ricordarvi che non siete nessuno finché qualcuno non vi ama. E quello sono io. Vi amo."("You're nobody 'till somebody loves you and that somebody is me.") che è una citazione alla canzone You're Nobody 'Till Somebody Loves You. Domenico Modugno La missione Volare! è parte del ritornello "Nel blu dipinto di blu" di Domenico Modugno, canzone tradotta e cantata anche da Dean Martin Doctor Who * Ascoltando la Stazione radio d'emergenza RNC, sarà possibile ascoltare dei chiari riferimenti al "Dottore" e alla "BBC" (si potrà sentire "Posizione Bravo Bravo Charlie, il dottore sta arrivando") * In combattimento i Securitron di guardia al Cancello settentrionale della Strip potrebbero esclamare "Stermina!" ("Exterminate!"), la tipica frase usata dai Dalek ("Sterminare! Sterminare!") * Su un pilastro in una cantina compare la scritta "Non sono la tua mamma" ("I am not your mummy!"), che è la frase che gli zomboidi dicono nel doppio episodio "Il bambino vuoto" * I Restrittori di Trauma principale Y-17 sotto attacco diranno la frase "Ehi, chi ha spento le luci?", un riferimento all'episodio "Silenzio in biblioteca" (Silence in the Library) * L'emettitore sonoro è un riferimento all'arma di Jack Harkness, che comprare per la prima volta nello show proprio con un blaster sonic, molto simile d'aspetto a quest'arma Donnie & Marie Attaccando i cani di Motor-Runner, Ghash Bone e Ghash Bone, egli esclamerà "Ottimo. È un po' che non faccio un bel combattimento e sono secoli che Donnie e Marie non hanno niente in cui affondare i denti!", un riferimento alla serietv degli anni '70 Donny & Marie. Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog Veronica comincerà a collezionare cucchiai-forchetta (spork) nel suo inventario. Questo un riferimento a Penny della webserie Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, interpretata da Felicia Day, la quale li usa per mangiare il suo frozen yogurt. Dr. Stranamore * L'obiettivo Bomba mon amour (Love the Bomb) è un riferimento al titolo completo del film, ovvero Il dottor Stranamore - Ovvero: come ho imparato a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb). * In una casa, piena di trappole, di fronte al municipio di Nipton, c'è una nota che dice "(...) La città è nel caos da quando il Sindaco è arrivato sicuro da ovest dicendo che avrebbe messo Nipton sulla mappa. Beh, conosciamo le vere ragioni per cui viene in città. Viene per la mia essenza vitale. ..." Questo assomiglia molto ai discorsi del Generale Jack D. Ripper, ossessionato dai "preziosi fluidi vitali" * Il logo del casinò Atomic Wrangler è una citazione alla iconica scena in cui il Magg. T.J. "King" Kong cavalca una bomba nucleare sganciata, come fosse un rodeo Al riparo! (Duck and Cover!) Il libro dell'abilità Al riparo!, "Duck and Cover!" è un riferimento alla procedura di sicurezza insegnata nelle scuole americane in caso di attacco nucleare: "Nascondersi sotto un tavolo e coprire occhi e orecchie". Dwight Eisenhover I manifesti elettorali "I Hate Nate" e "I Hate Kate" nel Vault 11 sono un riferimento a quelli utilizzati da Dwight Eisenhower nel 1952 "I like Ike". Eastman Kodak Company Michael Angelo, durante la missione Ispirazione classica (Classic Inspiration), darà al protagonista una macchina fotografica Codac R9000. La macchina sembra essere identica alla Hawkeye Brownie, prodotta dalla Kodak. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion A Freeside alcuni lampioni hanno un'etichetta con su scritto "TES-04". Taddeo (Elmer Fudd) Cass userà spesso frasi come "Silenzio... diamo la caccia a dei bastardi." ("Be very, very quiet; we're huntin' shit heads"), citazione di una delle più celebri frasi di Taddeo "Fate molto silenzio, andiamo a caccia di conigli!" ("Be vewy, vewy quiet; I'm huntin' wabbits"), mentre si è in modalità furtivo. Elvis Presley * Il nome delle missioni Solo un cane da caccia (Nothin' But a Hound Dog), Restituire al mittente (Return to Sender) e Mi sono dimenticato di ricordarmi di dimenticare (I Forgot to Remember to Forget) sono un tributo a tre delle canzoni più famose del cantante * La missione secondaria Malinconia dei militari (G.I. Blues) e l'abito unico indossato da il Re Viva Las Vegas sono titoli di film che hanno avuti come protagonista Elvis * Radio New Vegas menziona spesso alcune sue canzoni, come Devil In Disguise, In The Ghetto e Return to Sender * La gang di Freeside, i King (The Kings), sono un riferimento allo stesso Elvis (il "Re" del Rock), così come il loro capo, il Re. * Anche i dialoghi dei membri di questa gang hanno parecchi molti riferimenti alle sue canzoni e gli stessi avranno atteggiamenti tipici dei giovani degli anni '50, influenzati dal rock'n'roll * Sulla lavagna all'ultimo piano della King's School of Impersonation, si possono leggere altri riferimenti a Elvis, come il suo cibo preferito, il panino con bacon, banana e burro di arachidi L'armata delle tenebre (Army of Darkness) Quando Dean Domino uccidera il suo primo fantasma, egli dirà "Non è morto... è solo un trucco. Vai a prendere un'ascia." ("He's not dead... it's a trick. Get an axe."), una citazione ad Ashley "Ash" Williams. Euclide Il Mirino di Euclid (Euclid's C-Finder) è un riferimento al matematico greco Euclide, il "padre della geometria". Forrest Gump * Il nome della missione Corri Goodsprings, corri (Run Goodsprings Run) è un riferimento alla celebre frase del film "Corri, Forrest, corri!" ("Run, Forrest, run!") * Il Soldato semplice Jeremy Watson assomiglia in molti aspetti allo stesso Forrest Gump: stesso taglio di capelli, vago ritardo mentale e, come il protagonista del film, un passato traumatico nel Vietnam. Frank Sinatra * Quando il Corriere vincerà 4500 tappi giocando al Gomorrah, il responsabile del piano gli dirà "Pare proprio che ti stia andando di lusso oggi eh? Dea fortuna, togliti la benda. Eccoti un presente dalla Famiglia." ("Looks like someone is on a roll. Luck be a lady tonight. Here's a little something from the Family."); questa è una citazione alla canzone Luck Be a Lady di Sinatra. La stessa canzone viene citata più volte dal Sig. New Vegas * Anche Hadrian, insultando Swank, cita Frank Sinatra con la frase "Signore e signori, Swank è qui. Non fare complimenti, Swank, colpisci qualcuno!" ("Make yourself at home Swank, hit somebody!") * Il nome delle missioni La città che mi piace (My Kind of Town), Uno per la mia piccola (One for My Baby), Vola con me (Come Fly With me), Drin drin drin! (Ring-a-Ding-Ding!), Lo saprai quando succederà (You'll Know It When It Happens), Potrei risvegliare il tuo interesse (I Could Make You Care) e Non mi fare mendicare (Don't Make a Beggar of Me) sono tutti riferimenti a canzoni che hanno reso famoso Frank Sinatra Futurama Nella Caverna di Abaddon c'è un cane fossilizzato di nome Seymour. E' un riferimento all'episodio di Futurama "Jurassic Bark", nella quale Fry trova il suo cane Seymour fossilizzato. Furore (Grapes of Wrath) Parlando con lei, Cass rivelerà che sua madre l'ha chiamata come una delle protagoniste di libro Furore, Casy, riferendosi al libro dicendo "Mamma diceva che prese il nome da un libro del Vecchio Mondo che parlava dei pellegrini". Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti (Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy) * Nel Centro di ricerca X-8, dopo aver ibridato un Mister Orderly e un lobotomita, il Robocervello risultante esclamerà "Chi... sono? Mi sento... diverso, sveglio... vivo, per la prima volta." simile al dialogo del capodoglio nel film * Il Roboscorpione gigante X-42 è un riferimento stesso al film: il numero 42 è "la risposta alla domanda fondamentale sulla vita, l'universo e tutto quanto" Homestar Runner Usando il G.E.C.K. è possibile scoprire che l'object effect del lanciarazzi è chiamato'' "Burninate All the Peoples", una strofa della canzone ''Trogdor di Strong Bad, che fa parte della storica webserie Homestar Runner Howard Hughes Il Sig. House ha molto in comune con Howard Hughes, famoso filantropo degli anni '50. La sua personalità molti tratti comuni con Hughes: il suo essere solitario, la sua germofobia, la sua ossessione per Las Vegas, il timore di lavorare con persone di cui non si fida, la sua intima relazione con le star del cinema prima della Guerra e anche il suo aspetto fisico. The Hustler Nel Vault 21 il negozio regali offre un tavolo da biliardo con la nota "Inganna tutti come Minnesota Fats!", un riferimento alla novella di Walter Tevis, The Hustler. Indiana Jones * E' possibile avere, come incontro casuale, un frigorifero con dentro uno scheletro e un fedora. E' un riferimento alla scena del film "Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo" in cui l'archeologo, per ripararsi da un'esplosione nucleare, si richiude in un frigorifero * Nella Sede Sunset Sarsaparilla c'è un'email indirizzata ad un certo "Marcus Brody, VP Tecnologia", uno degli amici di Indiana nella saga Infinito Tutti i nomi dei dottori all'interno del Serbatoio del pensiero sono riferimenti matematici a cicli infiniti o basati su calcoli infinitesimali: il Dottor Klein (la Bottiglia di Klein), il Dottor Mobius (il Nastro di Möbius), il Dottor Borous (l'uroboro), la Dottoressa Dala (il mandala), così come il Dottor 8 (l'8 è un infinito ribaltato a 90°) e il Dottor O. John Mellencamp AL Laboratorio chimico di Red Rock la coppia di Great Khan, Jack e Diane ricorda molto "Jack e Diane" dell'omonima canzone di John Mellencamp, del 1982. Kate Beaton La variante unica del Cannone Tesla, il Prototipo Tesla-Beaton, è un omaggio alla fumettista Kate Beaton che, fra le sue innumerevoli strip, ne ha fatte parecchie su Nikola Tesla. La Longue Carabine L'arma in possesso del Caporale Sterling, Carabina La Longue, è un riferimento a Natty Bumppo e il suo fucile, nel libro L'Ultimo dei Mohicani. Lassie Parlando con Rex si ottiene un indicatore sulla mappa che porta ad un certo Jimmy, caduto in un pozzo, chiaro riferimento ad un famosissimo episodio della serie tv anni '50' Lassie Less Than Jake Nel cimitero di Goodsprings c'è una tomba con il nome "Jay Frenzal": è un riferimento ad una song della ska-punk band Less Than Jake. Lost Ascoltando la stazione d'emergenza NRC si potranno ottenere la sequenza di numeri 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Questa serie è una parte fondamentale del mistero che circonda tutta la trama della serietv Lost. La fuga di Logan (Logan's Run) Il tratto Scappatoia di Logan è un riferimento alla fiction di fantascienza Fuga di Logan, basata sull'omonima novella del 1967. Mad Max * La sfida Maestro del plasma e Gran mercante (rispettivamente Blast Mastery e You Run Barter Town) sono riferimenti al film Mad Max oltre la sfera del tuono * L'armatura in pelle rinforzata, così come l'armatura leggera in pelle assomigliano molto a quelle indossate da Max * In un dialogo Lupe all'Area di sosta del Grub n' Gulp dirà "Se hai pochi tappi, io ho acqua un po' contaminata della zona contaminata. Un po' di radiazioni non hanno mai ucciso nessuno.", citazione al mercante d'acqua, quando Max entra in Bartertown. Michelangelo Buonarroti Il nome del personaggio e artista Michael Angelo è un chiaro riferimento allo scultore italiano del 16° secolo Michelangelo Buonarroti. Mister Las Vegas Wayne Newton è conosciuto come Mr. Las Vegas e dà personalmente la voce a il Sig. New Vegas nella versione inglese del gioco. Monty Python Molti dei riferimenti seguenti saranno disponibili sono con il tratto Zona contaminata selvaggia: * A Cottonwood Cove è possibile leggere su un edificio la scritta spray "ROMANES EUNT DOMUS" (I Romani tornino a casa), citazione al The Life of Brian dei Monty Python; una frase simile si trova sul muro di una delle torri di Hoover Dam che dice "Legion go home" * Dentro la cripta di una chiesa a Camp Searchlight ci sono tre Granate a frammentazione sacra, un riferimento a Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Un altro riferimento a questo episodio lo si può trovare nella missione Sono andati di là, dove Jessup dirà al Corriere "Che cavolo? Tu sei il corriere che Benny aveva smarrito a Goodsprings. Non dovresti essere in vita." e poi "Sto meglio.", una delle risposte sarcastiche che i Monty usano più spesso * La Banda delle nonnette WW di Freeside, tre anziane signore in abiti formali prebellici, attaccheranno il Corriere, una volta uscito dalla Cerulean Robotics: questa è una citazione alla scenetta "Hell's Grannies" del Monty Python Flying Circus * Lo Spiedino di scoiattolo è un riferimento allo "spiedino di ratto" ("rat on a stick") in The Meaning of Life Obsidian Entertainment * Nelle Rovine di South Vegas, nel negozio delle Insegne al neon di Zapp, c'è un terminale: dentro c'è una nota che da parte un certo Scott Everts, riferimento alll'omonimo sviluppatore di OE. * Lo Gnomo maligno ha un baseid che si chiama "Scottegnome" One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish Marcus quando attacca un avversario potrebbe urlare "Pugno uno, pugno due, pugno rosso, pugno blu" ("one fist, two fist, red fist, blue fist"), un riferimento al libro di Dr. Seuss One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. PEPCON Explosion La REPCONN Aerospace è un riferimento al disastro della PEPCON, l'esplosione di un missile balistico accaduto 10 miglia da Las Vegas nel 1988. Patton La versione unica del Mister Gutsy, Ironbelly, attacherà a vista il Corriere dicendo "Non c'è niente di meglio che far morire un povero bastardo per il suo Paese" ("There's nothing I like better than making some other poor bastard die for his country!"), e "Lo scopo della guerra non è morire per il proprio paese bensì fare in modo che l'altro bastardo muoia per il suo." ("Now, I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country."), adattamenti di alcune celebri frasi di Patton, nell'omonimo film del 1970 Canzoni del periodo Questo elenco riporta tutte i riferimenti a canzoni del passato presenti nel gioco * Jolly: Asso nella manica (Ace in the Hole): omonima canzone di Cole Porter del 1941 * Aba Daba Honeymoon (Aba Daba Honeymoon): omonima canzone, resa popolare da Debbie Reynolds e Carleton Carpenter nel 1950 * Formiche indisciplinate (Ant Misbehavin): omonima canzone di Fats Waller * Ovunque io vaghi (Anywhere I Wander): omonima canzone di Frank Loesser e resa popolare da Danny Kaye * Killer dell'Arizona (Arizona Killer): è un adattamento della canzone The Tennessee Killer di Katie Lee * Si rimonta in sella (Back in the Saddle): omonima canzone di Gene Autry * Torna nel tuo cortile (Back in Your Own Backyard): omonima canzone di Al Jolson, Billy Rose e Dave Dreyer, resa popolare da Ruth Etting * Base aeronautica di Nellis (Bear Necessities): è la canzone Disney de Il Libro della Jungla, Lo stretto indispensabile * Oltre il manzo (Beyond the Beef): adattamento della canzone Beyond the Reef del 1948 di Bing Crosby e Elvis Presley * Blues dell'infermeria di Bitter Springs (Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues): un riferimento alla canzone St. James Infirmary Blues, resa popolare da Louis Armstrong * Cacciato (Booted): omonima canzone di Roscoe Gordon del 1952 * Ciao ciao amore (Bye Bye Love): omonima canzone dei The Everly Brothers * Attorno ad un fuoco da accampamento lungo il sentiero (By a Campfire on the Trail): omonima song dei Sons of the Pioneers * Riesci a trovarlo nel tuo cuore? (Can You Find it in Your Heart?): omonima canzone di Tony Bennett del 1956 * Scala ogni montagna (Climb Ev'ry Mountain): nome dello snow tune da The Sound of Music * Cuore freddo freddo (Cold, Cold Heart): canzone del 1951 di Hank Williams * Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo (Crazy, Crazy, Crazy): omonima canzone scritta e registrata dai The "5" Royales * Cry Me a River (Cry Me a Rover): omonima canzone del 1953 di Arthur Hamilton * ED-E amore mio (ED-E My Love): riferimento alla canzone Eddie My Love, registrata nel 1956 dai The Teen Queens * La vista ai ciechi (Eyesight to the Blind): omonima canzone del 1951 di Sonny Boy Williamson II * Valzer delle candele (For Auld Lang Syne): omonima canzone tradizionale * Indovina chi ho visto oggi? (Guess Who I Saw Today): omonima canzone jazz del 1952 * Hard Luck Blues (Hard Luck Blues): omonima canzone di Roy Brown * Heartache by the Number (Heartache by the Number): omonima canzone di Guy Mitchell * Che poco ne sappiamo (How Little We Know): simile a due canzoni, How Little We Know di Hoagy Carmichael e Johnny Mercer del 1944 e How Little It Matters/How Litthe We Know scritta da Carolyn Leigh e Phil Springer e cantata da Frank Sinatra nel 1956 * Potrei risvegliare il tuo interesse (I Could Make You Care): omonima canzone di Sammy Cahn e Saul Chaplin e registrata da Ink Spots e Frank Sinatra * Non faccio più male a nessuno (I Don't Hurt Anymore): omonima canzone di Hank Snow. * Ho combattuto la Legge (I Fought the Law): omonima canzone del 1960 di Sonny Curtis * Ti sento bussare (I Hear You Knocking): omonima canzone del 1955 scritta da Dave Bartholomew e Earl King * Ti ho stregato (I Put a Spell on You): omonima canzone di Screamin' Jay Hawkins * Occhio al premio (Keep Your Eyes on the Prize): omonima canzone folk che divenna popolare durante il Movimento per i diritti civili degli afroamericani degli anni '50 e '60 * Ho lasciato il mio cuore (Left my Heart): riferimento alla canzone del 1962 I Left My Heart in San Francisco di Tony Bennet * No, non molto (No, Not Much): omonima canzone del 1955 di Robert Allen e resa famosa dal quartetto The Four Lads * Oh, Papa (Oh My Papa): è un riferimento alla canzone tedesca O mein Papa, resa famosa nel 1954 da Eddie Fisher * La missione nascosta Pistol Packing: è un riferimento alla canzone del 1943 Pistol Packin' Mama di Al Dexter * Qualcuno vuole vigilare su di me (Someone to Watch Over me): omonima canzone composta nel 1926 da George e Ira Gershwin * Ancora nel buio (Still in the Dark): omonima canzone del 1950 di Big Joe Turner * Fatti gli affari tuoi (Tend to Your Business): omonima canzone del 1951 di James Wayne * Quel vecchio Sole fortunato (That Lucky Old Sun): omonima canzone deil 1949 di Beasley Smith e Haven Gillespie, resa famosa da Frankie Laine * Il dito del sospetto (The Finger of Suspicion): riferimento alla canzone The Finger of Suspicion (Points at You) del 1954 di Paul Mann e Al Lewis * La luna appare sulla torre (The Moon Comes Over the Tower): è un gioco di parole attorno al titolo della canzone popolare When the Moon Comes over the Mountain scritta nel 1931 * Guarda tra l'erba (There Stands the Grass): è un gioco di parole attorno al titolo della canzone, diventata famosa nel 1953, There Stands the Glass di Webb Pierce * Persuasione poco amichevole (Unfriendly Persuasion): è un gioco di parole attorno al titolo della canzone del 1956 Friendly Persuasion di Dimitri Tiomkin e Paul Francis Webster * Puoi dipendere da me (You Can Depend on Me): omonima canzone del 1961 resa famosa da Brenda Lee * Andremo tutti insieme (We Will All Go Togehter): omonima canzone di Tom Lehrer che parla ironicamente degli effetti di una guerra nucleare * Il tango atomico di Wang Dang (Wang Dang Atomic Tango): gioco di parole attorno al titolo della canzone popolare del 1959 The Wang Dang Taffy-Apple Tango * La issione nascosta You Make Me Feel Like a Woman: gioco di parole attorno al titolo della canzone del 1967 (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman, di Aretha Franklin Altri riferimenti a canzoni * L'abilità extra Mister Sandman prende il nome dall'omonima canzone dei The Chordettes. * L'abilità extra e sfida Turista giornaliero (Day Tripper) è il titolo della canzone omonima del 1965 dei Beatles. * Il nuovo album del Sig. New Vegas, Nuclear Winter Wonderland, è un riferimento alla canzone del 1934 Winter Wonderland. Altre canzoni canzoni * (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger): omonima canzone del 2001 dei Daft Punk * (High Times): omonima canzone del 1970 dei The Grateful Dad * (Why Can't We Be Friends?): omonima canzone del 1975 dei War * La sfida (VR the Champions): riferimento alla canzone del 1977 We are the Champions dei Queen I fisici E' una commedia tedesca, scritta nel 1961 e che debuttò nel febbrario del 1962: narra di un fisico nucleare, Möbius, che scopre la formula universale del sistema per tutte le scoperte. Onde evitare che i suoi studi finiscano nelle mani sbagliate si fa internare in una casa di cura, Les Cerisièrs, fingendosi pazzo. Lo seguono, inscenando la stessa malattia, un agente segreto americano che fa finta di credere di essere Newton, e una spia comunista, che dice di credersi Einstein. Questi intendono impadronirsi della formula segreta, ma al termine della pièce l'unica persona che riuscirà a ottenere le carte sarà la proprietaria della clinica, Mathilde von Zahnd, l'unica vera folle e che intende assoggettare tutto il mondo con la scoperta di Möbius. Tutto il DLC Old World Blues si rifà a questa commedia, con il Dottor Mobius che cerca di tenere segregati gli altri scienziati. Il pianeta delle scimmie Uno dei finali di Lonesome Road mostrerà una slide che si rifà alla scena finale del film con Charlton Heston La storia fantastica (The Princess Bride) * Parecchi roditori insolitamente grandi possono essere trovati sparsi nella mappa; nel film, Wesley dice che è assurdo incontrare roditori così grandi, per poi finire vittima di un loro attacco * La sfida Non sono mancino (I Am Not Left Handed) è un riferimento a una frase di Inigo Montoya nel combattimento con The Man in Black The Prisoner Quando il Corriere si congederà da Victor, esso si risponderà "Ci vediamo." ("be seeying you"), muovendo la mano robotica per salutarci: è una frase ripetuta molte volte in The Prisoner, serie tv degli anni '60. (Léon) L'abilità extra Il professionista è un riferimento stesso al film di Luc Besson con Jean Renò che, negli Stati Uniti, venne rilasciato con il nome di The Professional; l'icona stilizzata, usata come simbolo dell'abilità, rappresenta un Vault Boy che indossa un giaccone lungo e occhiali neri tondi, con alle spalle una pianta in vaso, tutti riferimenti al film. Professional Wrestling Durante la missione Malinconia dei militari (G.I. Blues),all'interno Old Mormon Fort, si troveranno tre uomini, Roy, Wayne e Farris. Mettendo assieme i loro nomi si formerà quello di Roy Wayne Farris, ex pro wrestler degli anni '80-'90 noto con il nome "The Honky Tonk Man". Il ritorno dei morti viventi (Return of the Living Dead) Nel Vecchio sito dei test nucleari è possibile trovare il cadavere di una donna con i capelli rossi, Spazzatura (Trash) che potrebbe richiamare l'omonimo personaggio del film del 1985. Revolting Cocks Raggiunta la seconda sezione della Strip, sarà possibile scorgere un'insegna del Lucky 38 con scritto sopra "Revolving Cocktail Lounge", con la seconda "v" di Revolving vandalizzata con una lettera "t", modificando il messaggio in "Revolting Cocktail Lounge", ossia il nome di una band degli anni '80 che, nel loro album di debutto, Big Sexy Land, inserirono il brano 38, rimando allo stesso casinò Lucky 38. La ballata del vecchio marinaio (Rime of the Ancient Mariner) * Il nome della sfida ...e nemmeno un goccetto da bere (...And Not a drop to Drink), rimanda ad una strofa della famosa poesia di Samuel Taylor Coleridge: * Tutto Lonesome Road si rifà ad un pezzo della sesta parte del poema: Metaforicamente si può interpretare il personaggio del poema nel Corriere e il demonio in Ulysses, il nemico finale del DLC. RoboCop * Il titolo della sfida Gnegneregnegne... (Ne Ne Ne Ne...) è un riferimento al suono che Clarence Boddicker, nel film Robocop, emette quando spappola la mano destra di Alex Murphy con un colpo di fucile * E' possibile che un Securitron del Lucky 38 saluti il Corriere con un "A te, idiota" ("Your move, creep!"), una catchfrase di RoboCop. * Nella missione Oltre il manzo, se si sceglie di uccidere Heck Gunderson, il Securitron venuto ad arrestarlo dirà "Vivo o morto, tu vieni con me." ("Dead or alive, you're coming with me."), prima di neutralizzarlo con il suo raggio laser. Sammy Davis, Jr. Tommy Torini ricorda molto Sammy Davis, l'unico membro afroamericano del gruppo dei Rat Pack. Salvate il soldato Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) Una missione nascosta al Forte si chiama Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy, un chiaro riferimento al film. Sesame Street Dog, mentre divorerà un nemico, griderà "OM NOM NOM", citazione al personaggio di Sesame Street il Cookie Monster. Six String Samurai L'obiettivo Samurai di New Vegas, assieme all'icona utilizzata del Vault Boy con chitarra, spadone e occhial, ricordano Buddy, il protagonista di questo film della Palm Pictures. I signori della truffa (Sneakers) Nell'impianto HELIOS One, le password dei terminali di controllo dei due riflettori sono codici esadecimali (4d7920766f696365206973206d792070617373706f72742e e 546f6f206d616e79207365656372657473) che, convertiti in ASCII, diventano "My voice is my passport" e "Too many secrets", palesi citazioni del film del 1992 I signori della truffa, con Robert Redford. Biancaneve e i sette nani (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Nel Sito di costruzione si potranno trovare, attorno a una pietra rossa, sette gnomi da giardino intatti e sette asce sparse per terra. E' un chiaro riferimento alla novella popolare e al film d'animazione Disney del 1937. Something Awful (sito web) * La sigla usata per identificare il fucile Gauss unico YCS/186 è l'acronimo del forum online "Your Console Sucks", forum che ha come ID il numero 186 * Il comando per disabilitare la Modalità Duro è "Babby", un meme che è nato su questo sito * Vicino a un dirupo a Goodsprings, si può trovare il cadavere di un uomo con gli occhiali di nome Johnny, circondato da cinque assi e quattro palle arancioni. E' una citazione a Zybourne Clock, un gioco amatoriale nato su questo sito ma che non è mai stato rilasciato 2022: i sopravvissuti (Soylent Green) * La polpa verde (Soylent Green) è un riferimento al titolo di questo film del 1973, con Charlton Heston. Star Trek * La sfida e abilità extra Imposta i laser per divertimento (Set Lasers for Fun) è una parodia della frase "Set phasers to stun" di Star Trek * Anche la sfida e abilità extra Teletrasportami con l'arma laser (Beam (Weapon) Me Up) è una citazione dal telefilm, il famoso, ma mai andato in onda "Beam me up, Scotty" del Capitano Kirk * Dopo aver potenziato i Securitron a Mark II, essi cominceranno a dire "L'obbedienza è una virtù." ("Obedience Brings Victory."), una frase di Jem'Hadar di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Ambasciatore Dennis Crocker, discutendo dei King, potrebbe esclamare "Dannazione, sono un ambasciatore, non un dottore. Dovrai trovare un altro modo." ("I'm a doctor, not a {type of profession}"), una frase che Leonard "Bones" McCoy dice spesso nella serie tv Star Wars * A Nipton è possibile avere un incontro casuale aggiuntivo: proseguendo per la strada verso est si potrà intravvedere una casa in fiamme, con i resti di una coppia di persona, Owen e Beru, gli stessi nomi degli zii di Luke Skywalker, bruciati dalle stromtrooper in Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza * La sfida ... e conosci le disintegrazioni (...And Know Disintegrations), è un gioco di parole su una frase detta da Darth Vader "...and no disintegrations", mentre cerca di catturare vivo Han Solo, in Star Wars: Episodio V - L'Impero colpisce ancora * Nella missione Lo saprai quando succederà (You'll Know It When It Happens), il Mercenario Grant, dopo aver ucciso l'assassino mandato dalla Legione, avrà disponibile la seguente opzione di dialogo "Qui tutto bene, grazie. A te come va?" ("Everything's fine up here, thank you. How are you?."), che un riferimento al dialogo in Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza fra Han Solo e Luke Skywalker, mentre salvano la Principessa Leila dalla Morte nera Team Fortress 2 In un terminale del Vault 19 c'è una nota che dice "Sto leggendo la bacheca degli aggiunti da mesi adesso; credo che ci sia una spia tra noi, uno dei Rossi che finge di essere un Blu. Stanno usando la bacheca degli annunci per comunicare; credo che vogliano che lo veda.", un riferimento alla Spia del gioco della Valve Team Fortress 2. Terminator In una delle slide finali di Lonesome Road c'è uno scheletro aggrappato ad una recinzione di metallo, mentre viene investito dall'onda d'urto di un'esplosione nucleare. E' un riferimento all'incubo che ha Sarah Connor dopo essersi addormentata in Terminator 2. The Rat Pack Il gruppo dei cantanti nel The Tops, i Rad Pack Revue è un'omaggio/parodia al gruppo di attori e cantanti degli anni '60 il Rat Pack, composto da talenti del calibro di Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Peter Lawford e Joey Bishop. The Simpsons La Radiation King ha lo stesso nome della compagnia energetica che dà lavoro a Homer Simpson nella serie tv animata The Simpsons. Il tesoro della Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) L'ambientazione, il tema e il clima del Sierra Madre, nel DLC Dead Money , è molto simile a quello del film del 1948 Il tesoro della Sierra Madre. Il mago di Oz (The Wizard of Oz) * Quando si incontra di nuovo Victor a Boulder City, è possibile dirgli "non gli piace essere seguito" e lui risponderà "Ma dai, non è colpa mia se Dorothy e l'uomo di latta si sono trovati sulla stessa strada di mattoni gialli, no?" * Il Dottor Mobius si riferirà al racconto del Mago di Oz in uno suoi dialoghi "In breve: cervello, cuore e coraggio... ovvero spina dorsale. Mi ricordo una storia in cui una banda di assassini cercava delle cose del genere." I loro occhi guardavano Dio (Their Eyes Were Watching God) Il nome di Jeannie May Crawford è un riferimento alla protagonista del libro di Zora Neale Hurston, Janie Mae Crawford. This is Spinal Tap Durante la missione Formiche indisciplinate, quando si risponde con un livello insufficiente di Scienza a Loyal sulla frequenza dell'emettitore sonoro per uccidere le formiche, si può usare l'opzione "Forse imposta il... mega ricevitore? A 73,5 kilonewton...?" ("turn it up to eleven"), termine coniato nel falso documentario This Is Spinal Tap. Tootsie Roll Pops La missione La leggenda della stella si riferisce alla pseudo-leggenda secondo cui, su cento speciali lecca-lecca Tootsie Pop, fosse disegnata la figura di un nativo americano sparare una freccia contro una stella nel firmamento e che, collezionando queste figure, si sarebbe ottenuto un premio speciale. United States nuclear weapons program La mod Kit Fat Man Little Boy è un chiaro riferimento ad una delle bombe, la "Fat Man", sganciate a Hiroshima e Nagasaki il 14 agosto 1945. Vegas Vic Il nome e la faccia sul display di Victor si basano su Vegas Vic. Watchmen Alcuni graffiti in Hoover Dam hanno la scritta "spirit of 2277", che è una citazione allo spirito del '77 nel capito 8 del libro. W.B. Yeats Nel sottopassaggio vicino l'Area di sosta Nipton Road c'è un graffito che dice "The centre cannot hold", un riferimento al poema irlandese di W.B. Yeats The Second Coming. World War I and II propaganda I manifesti di propaganda della RNC sono simili a quelli della prima e seconda guerra mondiale in America. X-Men L'abilità extra Scheletro di adamantio è un riferimento a Wolverine. Categoria:Fallout: New Vegas